En la ausencia
by Cintia Sand
Summary: Winry queda sola en Rizembool, luego de que Al desapareciera tras la puerta...los hermanos Elric vuelven tras una ausencia de 7 años...Advertencia:Contiene Spoilers y un AU de la pelicula.¡Capitulo 4!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Tomado por la tierra

No hacia ni un mes que Alphonse se había ido, y ya hacia dos que Ed faltaba… Winly tomaba cuenta del tiempo en su taller con su perro Den a su pies, cada tanto salía al balcón veía el ocaso sacaba una lámpara cuadrada y la encendía y apagaba intermitentemente: Eso hacia la madre de sus amigos de la infancia cuando quería que volvieran a casa…quizás ella lo hacia con la esperaza de que el resplandor llegara aun mas lejos… Tras aquella puerta en la que ambos habían desaparecido…

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Les había costado 7 años hallar el camino de vuelta, pero allí estaban, recorriendo de nuevo las praderas esmeraldas de Rizembool. Cansados pero felices se dirigían al lugar donde siempre habría una familia esperándolos.

Edward levanto la mirada al cielo sangrado del atardecer, del mismo color que las llamas, recordó inevitablemente el día en que quemaron su hogar vació. ¨Mama…¨.

Miro a su hermano, tenía el cabello a la altura de los hombros y algo desprolijo, las ropas grises, deterioradas y mil veces zurcidas. El estaba en condiciones similares, lucían como vagabundos, era lógico, luego de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar para volver. Aun así sus ojos brillaban a la luz anaranjada, y tenia las mejillas sonrosadas de alegría. No quería opacar sus felicidad con recuerdos tristes, pero aun así sentía la necesidad de hacerle la pregunta.

Al le dijo¿ y si pasamos antes por el cementerio?Pregunto cautelosamente sin quitar los ojos de su hermano menor.

Los ojos de Al brillaron con acuosa intensidad, tanto que Edward estuvo a punto de retractarse temiendo que unas cristalinas gotas surcaran las mejillas del pequeño Elric.

Si…respondió al fin Al, y restregándose los ojos como para reprimir las lagrimas, miro a su hermano a los ojos

Si…reafirmo Vamos a ver a mama…

Edward le sonrió y se desviaron del camino rumbo al camposanto.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Había hecho un viaje a Dublith, quizás quería romper un poco la rutina de su vida siempre encerrada en su taller de automail. Distraerse un poco de su espera eterna. Visitar cementerios….parecía ser lo único que hacia últimamente, hablar con los que ya no estaban y nunca volverían. Deposito el ramo de lilas en la tumba de Izumi con amoroso cuidado. Se quedo largo rato contemplando la lapida, un pequeño chasquido la saco de su ensimismamiento, uno como aquellos que siempre la distraían, sonidos metálicos. Casi grita al notar una figura recostada en un árbol entre las tumbas. Un muchacho delgado y pálido de cabello sedosamente negro, absolutamente vencido contra el tronco…esperando…¿porque en cierto modo le recordaba a ella? El muchacho tenia extremidades mecánicas un brazo y una pierna, una punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho recordando a Edward. Hacia menos de un mes, cuando Al aun se encontraba en Amestris, el muchacho, de nombre Wrath se encontraba en el mismo lugar y condiciones, junto a la tumba de su madre con la mirada perdida, su brazo y pierna rotos. Ahora podía verlo con el brazo derecho completamente destruido.

¿Que te sucedió? Dijo salteando el saludo. Pero Wrath no respondió, solo se quedo allí mirando el suelo inmóvil. Winry se acerco al el. El chico le inspiraba muchas cosas en ese momento, compasión seguramente, pero además una profunda tristeza, un amor desinteresado…quería ayudarlo, quería hacerle saber que hasta cierto punto ella se sentía tan abandonada y sola como el…

¿Wrath?... nada sucedió el niño de cabello oscuro seguía en su mundo...

Winry se puso de pie nuevamente, y busco el bolso con sus herramientas, volvió a ocupar el lugar junto a Wrath, quien ni se inmuto cuando la chica comenzó a trabajar en su brazo…

Sabes…le dijo concentrada en su tarea Yo perdí a mi padre y a mi madre cuando era niña…

Callo por un momento, quizás esperando el efecto de sus palabras,…solo silencio…suspiro.

¿Los extrañas? Dijo una voy débil y pequeña, algo carrasposa como la de alguien que no hablado en mucho tiempo.

Winry sonrió Si, mucho…pero tengo a mi abuela y a mi perro Den y…¨ no me siento sola…¨ Hubiera querido decir, pero no pudo agregar esto ultimo, le sonaba falso.

y… hizo como que buscaba unas herramientas, pensando con que llenar el vació que había dejado la mentira en el aire….Rió ligeramente

... Creo que no podré arreglarlo, dijo rascándose levemente la cabeza. Aquí no tengo los materiales suficientes… ¿porque no vienes a Rizembul conmigo? Puedo hacerte un brazo nuevo y…

No…dijo el muchacho interrumpiéndola, el largo cabello oscuro aun cubriéndole el rostro ¿Para que?

¡Oh vamos! Ven solo una semana, ¿o no arregle bien tu brazo la ultima vez? Dijo con ambas manos en la cintura y un gesto maternal de reproche.

Wrath siguió mirando con tristeza el suelo. Después levanto con pesadez sus parpados y dirigió su mirada azul a los ojos de Winry.

No desperdicies un brazo tan bueno en mi…no valgo la pena…yo, yo soy un monstruo…

Bajo la cabeza bruscamente, y se acurruco contra el árbol abrazándose las rodillas.

Winry suspiro, se puso de pie, para emprender el camino de vuelta… ¿Debería darse por vencida y volver sola a Rizembul? ¿dejar a la criatura a su suerte allí entre las tumbas? Tenia que hacer algo por ese niño, Izumi había dado su vida por el... En todo caso, ¿era su culpa si era un monstruo? ¿Por eso merecía vivir miserablemente junto al lecho eterno de su madre hasta que pudiera reunirse con ella?

Se dio vuelta de golpe, casi corriendo volvió donde Wrath. En un impulso agarro el bultito en que se había convertido el muchacho y lo abrazo contra su pecho, Wrath abrió muy grandes los ojos tras las cortinas de cabello negro…Ese gesto… ¡le recordaba tanto a su madre!

No eres un monstruo. No lo eras para tu madre y no lo eres para mi. Puedes empezar de nuevo si quieres. Izumi…te dio la vida. No importa lo que seas, no podes quedarte aquí para siempre, ella hubiera querido que vivieras. Winry separo un poco al niño de si y le corrió el cabello de la cara, peinándolo.

¿Ves? ¡Pareces un niño normal para mí!

Muy despacio, los finos y blancos labios de Wrath formaron una triste sonrisa.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

La primeras estrellas asomaban tímidamente en el cielo cuando los hermanos llegaron al cementerio. Edward sintió su pecho oprimirse conforme se acercaban a la tumba de Trisha Elric.

Tantos años que todo había ocurrido, y el dolor volvió como si hiciese instantes que pecado había sido cometido. Se acerco instintivamente a su hermano, como siempre que pensaba en el pasado, como si el solo hecho de rememorar sus recuerdos pudiera arrebatárselo de nuevo.

Allí estaban otra vez, frente a la lapida de mármol blanco, la tierra árida a su alrededor sin ninguna flor que la adornara.

Mama…volvimos…pronuncio el mayor de los hermanos

Al iba a agacharse para tocar el nombre de su madre grabado en la piedra, su hermano lo observaba…Tenia el rostro ligeramente contraído para evitar el llanto, aun así sus ojos siempre lo traicionaban, unas lagrimas ya se habían escapado sin que el lo sintiera siquiera. Pero la mano del hermano menor no llego a tocar el frió mármol, Alphonse afino la vista para divisar algo que estaba mas allá tapado por las primeras sombras de la noche, se puso de pie y se alejo.

¿Al? lo llamo su hermano siguiéndolo de cerca ¿Que pasa?

Pronto Ed pudo divisar el sector de tumbas que pertenecía a los Rockbell, y mas específicamente diviso una tumba mas… Apretando los ojos en la penumbra pudo divisar claramente el nombre Pinako Rockbell grabado en la piedra.

Ed estaba preparado para encontrarse algo así, sabia que tia Pinako a pesar de ser muy fuerte tenia ya una edad avanzada… aun así el dolor y los recuerdo de todo lo que había hecho por ellos desde que quedaron huérfanos afloraron en su mente, también pensó en lo poco agradecido que se había mostrado con ella, y esta vez fue el quien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no estallar en llanto.

Miro a Al, para decirle que ya debían marcharse y de paso distraer su mente del suceso, quería ver a Winry, que debía estar destrozada por la muerte de la anciana. Al estaba petrificado, mirando al frente a otra tumba que el no había notado.

Al, que…pero no pudo completar la frase. Leyó la inscripción tallada. La lápida rezaba: Winry Rockbell.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Aqui vengo con el segunto capi! n.n

Quiero agradecerle a **Lyn asahi** y a **Nekogirlmorris**, por sus reviews. ¡Muchisimas gracias! Sus comentarios me alientan a seguir escribiendo, me alegro mucho de que les este gustando la historia y espero que disfruten este capitulo.

FF. net me borra por alguna razon los guiones bajos y algun que otro signo de puntuacion, de todas formas creo que se entiende ¿no?. Cualquier error de comprension o ortografico, haganmelo saber y lo corrijo.

**Aclaraciones para los que vieron la serie en castellano** (me habia olvidado de ponerlas antes u.u)

**Nii san:** Hermano mayor en japones.

**Wrath:** Es el nombre original de Ira.

**Disclaimer** (otra cosa de la que siempre me olvido u.u): Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece, Hiromu-sama tiene los derechos.

Bueno los dejo con el capitulo!

Cintia Elric

Capitulo 2: Madre

Winry decidió sacar boletos de primera clase, Tia Pinako iba a regañarla por cómoda, pero no le importo, los asientos comunes le hacían doler la espalda, y además no quería ir con Wrath en clase media. Si bien lo había vestido con ropa común, que le había dado el señor Curtis, algunas miradas curiosas todavía se posaban en el.

Vestía camiseta azul y pantalón negro, que combinaban muy bien con su color de cabello y ojos. La chica le sonrio.

Te vez muy bien le dijo corriéndole algunos mechones del flequillo que sea habían desparramado sobre sus ojos. El niño tembló ante la caricia y recordó a su madre…

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

La inscripción decía….Winry Rockbell…

No puede ser…no puede ser… Se repetía Edward, releyendo una y otra vez las letras talladas en la piedra. Al solo miraba al vació, lagrimas silenciosas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Tiene que ser un error Al, no puede ser…vamos…, vamos a la casa…

Trato de poner a Al en pie, que se veía totalmente quebrado y confundido.

Vamos…Al. No sabia que mas podía hacer…no podía ser una equivocación, pero ¿como había sucedido?

Ed sostuvo a Al por los hombros y salieron del cementerio con pasos inseguros. Tomaron el camino hacia la casa de las Rockbell, temiendo lo peor, caminando despacio, aunque la ansiedad los carcomía también lo hacia el miedo, miedo de lo que encontrarían al llegar. Las primeras estrellas aparecieron a los lejos, la oscuridad era casi completa, el silencio…total.

Entonces algo distrajo al mayor de los Elrics…una voz, una voz fina, graciosa, familiar. Miro a ambos lados del camino, entonces por un descampado la vio…vio a Winry

Pero no la Winry de dieciséis años de la que se había despedido hace nueve años, tampoco la veinticuatro edad que tendría en ese entonces…Era la Winry de su infancia, tenia en su mano derecha una pequeña lámpara de aceite, que le iluminaba el rostro pálido, los ojos azules brillantes, el cabello rubio que en un flequillo de lado le cubría parte de la cara, el vestido blanco que flameaba a su paso le daba apariencia mas fantasmal. Cantaba mientras trotaba por la pradera…

_So where do we go from here?_

_And how to forget and forgive?_

_What's gone is forever lost_

_Now all we can do is live…_

Ed tardo en reaccionar, miro a Al que seguía en shock y no se había percatado de la presencia de la niña… Tenia que averiguar si era ella, o que era ella en todo caso. La pequeña ya se había alejado varios metros, sin darse cuenta de los extraños parados en el camino.

En un impulso grito el nombre…

¡Winry!

Su corazón se acelero cuando la niña se paro en seco. Unas gotas de sudor frió cayeron por la frente de Ed. Vio a la pequeña figura darse la vuelta, y elevar la lámpara, con sus ojos azulísimos bien abiertos.

Al reacciono, miraba absolutamente anonadado a la criatura que lentamente se acercaba a ellos…

La infante levantó aun más la lámpara y entrecerró los ojos como para observarlos mejor, hablo con su voz fina y cantarina.

Ustedes se parecen a los tíos…

Ed trago saliva y trato de serenarse, la chica parecía corpórea…por lo menos humana, así que analizo su pregunta.

¿Los tíos…? Dijo al fin con la voz quebrada.

Si…los tíos que se fueron por la puerta hace muuucho tiempo.

Entonces Edward se dio cuenta…esa niña podía ser… ¿hija de Winry?

¿Como te llamas? le pregunto tranquilamente Al de repente, que había salido de su estado de estupefacción, haciendo que Ed saltara del susto

Yo soy Sarah Trisha Rockbell, dijo orgullosa la niña señalándose el pecho con el pulgar.

Ed y Al se miraron y descubrieron en los ojos de ambos el desconcierto, ciertamente era hija de Winry, el parecido, el hecho de que tuviera el nombre de su madre, y el de la de ellos….pero ¿Por qué Rockbell¿No debería de llevar el apellido de su padre?

Ed pudo notar, aun en la espesa oscuridad que los rodeaba, el rubor en las mejillas de Alphonse al preguntar

¿Crees que Winry…?

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la hipótesis, la niña lo interrumpió.

¿Ustedes son los tíos? volvió a preguntar.

Eh…si, supongo. dijo Ed mirando a Al y luego a la niña.

Sarah dio vueltas en círculo levantando la lámpara, salto de alegría y tomo a Ed de la mano.

¡Vamos tiene que venir a casa!…papa me dijo, que mama le dijo, que volverían algún día…

¨ ¿Papa?¨ Los Elrics intercambiaron una mirada de nuevo desconcierto…y tras las palabras de la chiquilla se esfumaron las teorías de que Winry podía ser madre soltera…

Ed se acerco al oído de Al…

Mejor sigámosla y dejemos de armar conjeturas, cuando lleguemos a la casa, sabremos que paso le susurro despacio.

Nii san… si, tienes razón.

Los acallo el canto de la pequeña que comenzaba otra vez…

_Beautiful Mother , soft and sweet_

_Once you where gone, we were not complete,_

_Back thorough the years we reached for you_

_Alas, t was not ment to be…_

Que triste los hacia esa canción, cuanta semejanza con su propia historia, parecía que no habían vuelto al hogar sino a otro mundo alterno, donde su vida no era mas que un mito lejano…era como un sueño, extraño y fantástico…

Edward miro a la niña, pudo observar que era rubia como Winry, pero su cabello era mas abundante y espeso, largo hasta su pequeña cintura, la piel era mas pálida… ¿O era quizás el reflejo del brillo de la luna en ella?; los ojos eran mas grandes y redondos, aunque del mismo azul, la sonrisa, los rasgos, era un retrato de su madre…

Pero no… se dijo a si mismo basta de suposiciones…Al llegar lo sabré.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Llegaron a Rizembool alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, como un reflejo Winry tomo la mano de Wrath, al arribar al andén. El niño la acepto en silencio, y no se soltó de ella hasta llegar a la casa. Abuela Pinako los esperaba en la puerta con sus manos detrás de la espalda y la pipa en la boca, como siempre.

Así que este es…dijo la anciana sonriendo, mirando al homúnculo por debajo de los lentes.

Había llamado antes para avisarle que se quedaría con el niño, para su sorpresa, no le reprocho nada…Quizás pensaba que a su nieta le vendría bien tener a alguien de quien preocuparse, alguien que estuviera allí, y no detrás de esa bendita puerta.

Wrath se escondió detrás de Winry, cuando Pinako lo saludo. La rubia le acaricio la cabeza.

Vamos, no seas tímido, ella es la abuela Pinako, de quien te había hablado.

Hola…dijo vagamente el pequeño homúnculo. Y se quedo tras Winly hasta que entraron a la casa.

Winry preparo un dormitorio para Wrath, generalmente allí guardaban trastos y partes de auto mail, armo una cama que tenían en el sótano. En realidad no sabia, si los ¨ de su clase ¨ dormían o no…De todas formas iba a necesitar una habitación.

Le dio un beso de buenas noches en la frente al niño y se retiro a su cuarto. Pero media hora después mientras estaba recostada en su cama, estudiando, el ruido de la puerta la sorprendió. Era Wrath, tenia el cabello sobre la cara, y estaba allí en la entrada, encorvado con un gesto de pena en el rostro.

¿Que sucede?dijo Winry apartando sus apuntes de mecánica, asustada.

¿Puedo…puedo dormir contigo? Tengo miedo.

Winry le sonrió calidamente, y le hizo un gesto para que acercara con la mano.

En medio segundo salto a la cama y se abrazo a la rubia. Winry se asombro de su velocidad, luego recordó que no era un chico ordinario. Le hizo sitio en la cama y lo arropo con las sabanas. Wrath la seguía abrazando, muy fuerte, como si tuviera miedo que se esfumara de repente.

Tranquilo no pasa nada. le acaricio el cabello y el chico suavizó su agarre.

No te vas a ir ¿no es cierto, no te vas a ir también por esa horrible puerta. Le dijo abriendo sus ojos grandes…

La chica no sabia que responderle, ni siquiera sabía demasiado sobre la famosa puerta, Izumi había dicho que era como el infierno, Ed y luego Al, la habían atravesado para llegar supuestamente un lugar que estaba mas allá. Pensó en sus padres fallecidos¿realmente estarían en un lugar tan horrible? No, no quería creer en eso…

No le dijo tratando de sonar segura no me iré.

Wrath volvió a abrazarse, acurruco su cabeza en el pecho de ella, Winry se estremeció, cuando una lagrima fría le rozo la piel, lo oyó llorar hasta que se durmió.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Una débil bombilla en el umbral, alumbraba la gran casa de madera de los Rockbell, que seguía tal cual la recordaban, con el cartel de Automail en la fachada.

Su pequeña guía corrió alegremente hasta la puerta y toco la campanilla. Dos, tres, cuatro veces.

¡Sarah!Reprendió una voz desde adentro ¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no llegues tan tarde!

La puerta se abrió, un muchacho de cabellos negros salio al umbral, salio de la casa. Vestía una camisa arremangada, con algunas manchas y un pantalón negro que le quedaba demasiado grande. Miraba con reproche a la niña frente a el.

No te he dicho que… levanto vista notando a las dos figuras que estaban a unos metros de su hija.

¿Quien? Los ojos azules se tornaron casi violáceos de la sorpresa.

¡Wrath! Grito Edward , solo dos cosas le cruzaron por la mente en ese momento, la tumba con el nombre de su amiga y que el chico frente a el era un homúnculo.

Sintió explotar en su interior el stress y la furia que venia acumulando desde que dejo atrás el cementerio, la impotencia de saber de que alguien que merecía vivir como Winly, se hallaba ahora metros bajo tierra. La insistencia latente dentro suyo, de que tenia que haber un culpable…

No lo pensó dos veces. Se lanzo corriendo, ciego de odio hacia el muchacho, agarrandolo de la camisa lo empujó contra la puerta, que cedió dejándolos en el suelo.

Wrath todavía estaba demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar.

¿Que le hiciste a Winry! le grito furioso mientras lo golpeaba contra el piso. ¿Que le hiciste! . Indago nuevamente antes de darle dos puñetazos en la cara.

¡No¡No¡Déjalo!gritaba Sarah que había empezado a llorar, Al la tomo en brazos para que no corriera donde estaban peleando.

¡Nii san! Le grito mientras intentaba retener a la criatura que se retorcía entre sus brazos ¡Basta!

Pero Edward hacia oídos sordos a los llantos y a las replicas solo repetía su incansable pregunta, mientras agarraba a Wrath del cuello. Entonces un grito de entre la maraña que inundaba el salón, estallo en su cerebro dejándolo completamente inmóvil. Una frase salida de los labios de Sarah.

¡Suelta a mi papa¡Suelta a mi papa! Alphonse la soltó sorprendido de lo que acaba de oír.

No es posible… se decía el alquimista ignorando los puños de la niña golpeando su espalda, los gritos en su oído, los ojos avergonzados y llorosos del muchacho debajo suyo…Sin tomar en cuenta la fotografía de Winly que yacía en la mesa del recibidor sosteniendo su vientre abultado.


	3. Chapter 3

Holas! Aqui capitulo tres! No pensaba subirlo aun, pero mi computadora esta amenazando con morir llevandose con ella todos mis fics TT, asi que preferi subirlo rapido antes de que corriera el riesgo de desaparecer...Me quedo bastante largo, ademas lo reescribi varias veces hasta quedar conforme..(aunque nunca quedo del todo conforme con lo que escribo...u.u;). Aun asi espero que les guste.

**Reviews:** A **Lyn asahi**, G**abe Logan**, **Nekogirlmorris**(me encanto tu fic!nn), **Uchu**(tu critica me gusto mucho, gracias), muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios! espero que disfruten este capitulo!( y no olviden dejar su review! xD)

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece es de Hiromu Asakawa.

Saludos

Cintia Elric

Capitulo 3 : En el cielo

No supo exactamente porque las caricias, bajo las sabanas dejaron de ser maternales. Fue una de las tantas noches que permitía al Wrath dormir con ella. En un momento que el niño jugaba con un mechón de su cabello, unió sus labios con los de ella, fugaz y tímidamente.

¿Donde aprendiste eso? lo interrogo Winly sorprendida por la acción.

Así besaba Mama al hombre le dijo el chico distraídamente mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el pecho de ella.

¿Al hombre…? entonces comprendió que se refería al señor Curtis.

Winry sabia que tendría que haberlo detenido en ese entonces, cuando la falta no era muy grave. Pero cuando se rompe una regla, es más fácil transgredir las demás. Así Wrath cada noche que se metía en su cama, la saludaba de ese modo. Paso a paso, fue profundizando la intimidad del beso. Juegos de manos, se movían ávidas e inexpertas descubriendo los cuerpos, de a poco y a la vez tan de repente, la barrera de la ropa entre ellos desapareció. Y ella sintió sobre si, la piel sedosa y elástica de aquel que tras esa noche dejaba de ser niño.

Se estremeció cuando las partes de metal la tocaron, un brazo derecho y una pierna izquierda…¨ Como Ed…¨ pensó, mientras la mano mecánica se deslizaba suavemente por sus muslos.

Tendría que haber frenado todo eso en el primer roce de labios…pero la dulzura del toque le gusto tanto, a la vez que hizo que el corazón le latiera tan deseoso e irrefrenable… que le pareció imposible imaginar que el muchacho en sus brazos no tenía alma.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Edward Elric tomaba café en la sala de la casa Rockbell, cuantas veces lo había hecho en el pasado…Claro, ahora la situación era distinta, a más de nueve años después de su última visita. Rodeaba con sus manos la taza caliente, a la vez que evitaba mirar al muchacho frente a el.

Wrath miraba a un costado, sin centrar la vista en nada en particular, solo apartándola de los ojos del otro. Tenia frente a el, sobre la mesa, una taza de te que se resignaba a enfriarse, sin ser nunca consumida. Su cabello había quedado suelto y desordenado después de la pelea, se desparramaba por sus hombros y le cubría la mitad de la cara. La expresión de su rostro en ese instante era de total y absoluta tristeza.

El alquimista frente a el se sintió culpable, de todo, no solo del estado del homúnculo, si no de los llantos incontrolables que venían de uno de los cuartos, interrumpidos esporádicamente por la voz tranquilizadora de su hermano Alphonse.

Sarah no había dejado de llorar desde que el había golpeado a Wrath en el umbral, hacia mas de una hora…

Ahora, Ed, veía el efecto de esos golpes en el rostro agraciado e infantil del homúnculo, incluso podía observar como mágicamente las marcas desaparecían, recordándole que aquel frente a si, era mas que humano…

Tenia que formular una disculpa, lo sabia, casi se sentía experto en pedir perdón, por la cantidad de veces que había tenido que hacerlo a lo largo de su vida.

Aun así, las palabras bailaban en su boca sin atreverse a salir. No podía concentrarse en pedir perdón, cuando todavía desconfiaba de el, cuando todavía tenia todas las preguntas sobre la muerte de Winry dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

Tenía un ansia incontrolable, irracional, de tirarse sobre el de nuevo. Y escupirle en la cara todas dudas, de hacerlo pagar aunque no fuese el culpable. Posiblemente fuera su actitud, sumisa ante la agresión, lo que mas le exasperaba e incentivaba a ser violento.

Lo miro de nuevo, furtivamente. Si bien era poco lo que había cambiado, algo había envejecido. Una cierta dureza en sus facciones, que lo hacían verse mayor. Era mas alto, y odio admitírselo, mas que el. Daba la apariencia de un muchacho entre dieciséis y dieciocho años. Reconoció en el brazo derecho del chico su viejo automail, seguramente colocado por Winry.

Seguía viéndose tan lastimero como siempre…

Los llantos procedentes del piso de arriba habían cesado.

Carraspeo, dándose un poco mas de tiempo, tomando valor para hablar.

Yo…lo siento. Años de disculpas y seguía siendo tan inútil para darlas.

Wrath lo miro, movió la cabeza a ambos lados con una ligera sonrisa, como diciendo que no importaba.

Esta bien… le dijo por fin.

A Ed le dolió el pecho por la culpa, siempre terminaba sintiéndose grosero. Por alguna razón, siempre era el que reaccionaba demás, y para luego sentirse arrepentido. Le desagradaba ser tan impulsivo…Podía apreciar que Wrath a diferencia de el, si había cambiado su carácter, por lo menos no parecía guardarle rencor por lo que había sucedido hace tantos años atrás, antes de que atravesara la puerta.

Se incorporo y acerco su silla a la mesa, tenia que hacer algunas de las preguntas que lo enloquecían, sino iba a terminar destruyendo a patadas los muebles de la cocina de pura impotencia.

Tomo aire.

Quisiera que me explicaras que fue lo que paso…Le dijo pausadamente con la voz mas suave que le salio.

Wrath que lo había mirado expectante desde el momento que lo excuso, abrió la boca para contestar. Pero sus palabras se vieron ahogadas, por lo gritos de Sarah, que entraba a la cocina en ese momento, arrastrando a Al de una mano.

¡Papa¡Papa¡Mira lo que puede hacer¡Muéstrale Al!

Alphonse junto ambas manos sonriendo para luego apoyarlas sobre una pierna de automail a medio armar, que colgaba de una de las paredes. Este empezó a moverse de un lado a otro como si bailara, Sarah aplaudió complacida, mientras miraba a Al embelesada.

Ed sonrió de lado al reconocer la técnica de transferencia de alma de su hermano. Wrath miro la escena con algo de indiferencia pero también sonrió.

¡Al¿Me vas a enseñar a hacerlo no es cierto¿Si? suplico la niña colgándose de la manga del saco del pequeño Elric.

Ed tosió fuerte y fingidamente, a lo que su hermano capto la indirecta. Sabía que no era prudente hacer alquimia en ese momento, además tenia algo que decirle.

Nii san, vamos afuera a ver las estrellas, hace años que no sueño bajo cielo de Rizembool.

Ed se puso de pie, la entrevista con Wrath tendría que quedar para más tarde. No creía que Al lo invitara solo a ver estrellas, quizás tenia algún dato.

Sarah le dirigió una mirada fría y recelosa a Edward, este sufrió un escalofrió al sentir la hostilidad de esos ojos.

¡No, no vayas con el! dijo abrazándose a Al ¡Quédate conmigo¡muéstrame mas Alquimia!

Puedes venir con nosotros si quieres… dijo el alquimista de las almas tranquilamente.

Sarah dio un salto de alegría y se abrazo a Al, acto seguido agarrandolo de una mano lo llevo hasta el jardín.

Edward los siguió serio… no le gustaba nada el apego que esa niña mostraba de repente por Alphonse…le traía recuerdos desagradables…Era casi idéntico al afecto que Wrath había sentido por Sloth…

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Fueron los primeros días de primavera que empezó a sentirse mal…No le dio importancia solo eran unos ligeros mareos. El problema fue cuando habían pasado dos meses, sin que su periodo viniera.

¡Winry que idiota, idiota eres! grito pateando la pileta del baño, solo esa mañana recién había caído en la cuenta de que podía ser, y de cómo no había tomado ninguna precaución al respecto. Se sentó en el borde de la tina, confundida… ¿y si realmente estaba embarazada?

Si lo eres dijo Tía Pinako irrumpiendo en el baño, respondiendo a los insultos de su nieta.

¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?

¿Que voy a hacer con que? dijo la rubia molesta por la intromisión.

No te hagas la tonta, te estuve observando por una semana, conozco lo síntomas…Te estoy preguntando si vas a tener a la criatura o no.

Winry se inclino, codos en las rodillas, enterrando su mano en el flequillo.

Yo, en caso de que sea eso…claro que voy a tenerla.

¿Sabes que podría no ser humano¿No es cierto?

Winry levanto la cabeza de repente, los ojos azules abiertos de sorpresa.

¿Que?

El niño es de Wrath…y bien sabias desde un principio lo que el es.

Winry se puso de pie, iba preguntarle a su abuela como sabia lo que hacían ella y Wrath por las noches, pero esta ya se había retirado del baño dejando una palabra al aire.

Piensalo…

Winry volvió a sentarse tocándose el vientre con los ojos mojados.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

El cielo azul cobalto de su pueblo natal, era engalanado por billones de estrellas brillantes, todas salpicadas irregularmente en el manto oscuro y aterciopelado, ese firmamento tan suyo que los hacia sentir pertenecientes a ese su hogar y a vez tan ajenos, tan pequeños y separados del mundo.

¨ Una sensación de inmensidad ¨… concluía el pensamiento de Ed analizando su propio sentimiento mientras sus ojos se perdían en los puntos luminosos sobre el.

Ed y Al estaban sentados en las escaleras de madera del frente de la casa. Sarah daba vueltas por el jardín mirando hacia arriba, su vestido blanco y vaporoso se inflaba con cada giro dándole el aspecto de una campañilla.

Las fechas, Nii san…

¿Eh? dijo Ed saliendo de su ensimismamiento y volviendo la cabeza hacia su hermano.

Las fechas de la lapidas…la de Winry es de hace poco mas de cinco años, la de tía Pinako es de hace diez meses…

¿Que?... Ed a raíz de la impresión y la tristeza, no había notado más que los nombres de las tumbas.

Si, también me pareció extraño, debe haber sido muy duro para la tía ver morir a Winly.

¿Ya sabes como paso? le pregunto el mayor a su pequeño hermano, serio, haciendo una seña con la cabeza en dirección a Sarah, que aun estaba distraída bailando.

No, pero, si me dijo su edad. Tiene cinco años y medio.clavo sus ojos pardos en Ed Nii san, hay algo que nunca te dije. No se porque, suena absurdo, pero simplemente se me había olvidado comentártelo…

¿Que es?

Wrath…el me ayudo a volver…

Ed se puso de pie asombrado.

Pero…me dijiste que habías transmutado a Glutony y…

Y así fue dijo Al sin mirarlo Pero fue Wrath quien me dijo que estaba allí, y que es lo que tenia que hacer para abrir la puerta, quiso que lo transmutara junto con Gluttony, pero no pude hacerlo…

Ambos hermanos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes.

Quizás todo esto sea mi culpa… Añadió el menor.

¿Te gustan estas flores?

Al y Ed miraron a la niña que estaba frente a ellos, envueltos en la conversación, no habían notado que se acercase, le tendía a Alphonse un ramillete de violetas.

Al lo sostuvo sonriendo.

¡Ah, si¡me gustan mucho! le dijo a Sarah Mira, nii san elevo el ramo hacia su hermano mayor son las flores que le gustaban a mama.

¿Y donde esta tu mama? Pregunto rápidamente la niña, intentando recuperar la atención del pequeño Elric para si.

Ambos hermanos sintieron el peso de la tristeza caer sobre ellos, no solo por la ausencia de su madre, sino por todo aquello que había pasado después. Todos los sucesos tristes que era inevitable de rememorar, cuando el nombre de Trisha Elric surgía en algún momento.

La pequeña pareció adivinar, en medio del silencio repentino que había causado su pregunta, la verdadera razón.

Se fue al cielo… dijo elevando sus pupilas hacia las estrellas.

Los hermanos volvieron en si, intercambiando miradas de asombro, y luego voltearon hacia Sarah.

¿Donde? dijo Ed desconcertado.

Al cielo, mi mama se fue al cielo cuando yo nací. Papa dice que eso no existe, solo una puerta grande y oscura que se traga la gente, pero la abuela decía que no era cierto, que mama estaría en un lugar más bonito. Pero papa no lo cree, por eso esta siempre triste…

Entonces pese a la angustia que le causo escuchar la confesión de la pequeña, Ed pudo divisar por fin la posible explicación a todo lo que pasaba, la posible respuesta a los hechos ocurridos en los siete años de ausencia, o por lo menos la posible razón a la muerte de Winry…

Ella murió en el parto…dijo suavemente a su hermano sin mirarlo.

Unas gotas cristalinas empezaban a brotar de los ojos de Al, parecían ser las lagrimas que su hermano no podía derramar.

Alphonse sintió de repente unos bracitos cerrarse en torno a su cuello, el ramo de flores que la niña aun tenia entre las manos cosquilleándole la nuca, la mejilla suave y pomposa contra la suya, el calor de Winry…

No llores dijo Sarah con voz conciliadora seguro que tu mama esta en el cielo también…

Soltando sus lágrimas el muchacho la abrazo.

Edward observo la escena, con una mezcla de nostalgia y ternura. Era como si en un sueño fantástico, la Winry de su infancia hubiera vuelto a través del tiempo para consolarlos. Como si su espíritu negándose a abandonar el hogar donde siempre los había esperado, les repitiera insistentemente: ¨ Todavía estoy aquí ¨.


	4. Chapter 4

Holas¿Como han estado? n-n

Antes que nada, los reviews:

Muchas gracias a **Uchu**, **Mononoke totoro**, **Nekogirl morris** (es cierto sarah si sabe con quien ¨untarse¨ ja,ja Como la envidio T-T) y **Neko-O.**

Gracias por sus lindos comentarios! Espero que disfruten de este capitulo.

Cintia Elric

Capitulo 4: Carta

- ¿Que estas escribiendo?- la cabeza de Wrath se movía ansiosa sobre el hombro de Winry.

-¡Es un secreto!- le decía la chica mientras escondía el papel de los ojos de su amante.

-¿Para quien es?- dijo el muchacho, demandante, con ceño fruncido en un tierno mohín de disgusto.

-No es para ti- dijo ella respondió ella, captando divertida el celo en sus palabras.

Wrath la beso en la mejilla, para después apoyar su cabeza en el vientre grande y redondo de la chica.

- Se mueve, dijo el muchacho abriendo grandes las orbes entre azules y violáceas. Su mano derecha la mecánica acariciaba el retoño, a su vez que Winry deba caricias a Wrath peinándole el cabello. Tuvo un recuerdo…

- ¿Puedo arreglarte el cabello?-

Wrath la miro, algo asombrado ya que nunca se lo había pedido. Asintió.

- Bueno ve a traerme el peine¿sabes donde esta?- El chico hizo otra inclinación de cabeza y salio corriendo a acatar la orden de Winry.

Ella se reclino en la silla, sonrió al notar que su panza no le permitía verse lo pies.

- Elrics¿no vendrán a conocer a su sobrino?- le susurro tristemente a la habitación vacía.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Después de todo, poco había podido averiguar el alquimista de acero…

Cuando entraron de nuevo a la casa, ya era bastante tarde. Alphonse se dedico a ganarse aun mas, el corazón de la pequeña Rockbell, transmutando juguetes para ella hasta que se quedo dormida junto a el en el sillón de la sala. Wrath solo les dirigió la palabra para preguntar si querían cenar algo. Al y Sarah entretenidos en los juegos no contestaron. Ed contesto un ligero ¨ no, gracias ¨.

Pensó que por un día ya había molestado bastante en esa casa, y el aluvión de emociones tristes de esa tarde, lo habían dejado profundamente agotado y con un dolor de cabeza permanente. Solo quería acostarse, pensar. Sabía que con tantas cosas que razonar, su mente no iba a dejarlo descansar esa noche. Aunque sea, solo quería relajar su cuerpo adolorido.

Wrath lo llevo a un cuarto pequeño allí en la planta baja, que Ed creyó recordar, en una época había servido como un deposito mas de piezas automail, había varios en la casa, entre ellos el sótano.

Por las ropas que llevaba, la camisa arremangada, con manchones negros esporádicos, la apariencia general, Edward supuso que el muchacho debía de dedicarse también al negocio de los Rockbell, pero el cerebro le zumbaba demasiado para hacer preguntas.

Solo le pidió una manta extra, recordando que Al dormía en los sillones con Sarah. Volvió a la sala y tapo a Al y su acompañante.

Era una imagen para una foto. Al dormía boca arriba y abrazaba, cual oso de peluche, a la niña que yacía de costado sobre su pecho.

El ambiente tierno en que lo había sumido la contemplación de este cuadro, fue roto de nuevo por la desconfianza creciente que tenia por todos los seres llamados homúnculos. Sabia que no eran peligrosos si estaban despojados de las piedras filosófales incompletas. Pero eran también fácilmente manipulables, y eso bastaba para hacerlo sospechar…

Observo detenidamente a la niña, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, blanca, con los cabellos rubios desparramándose por su espalda, los ojos cerrados angelicalmente.

¿Que seria ella? Mitad humana, mitad homúnculo. ¿No era que acaso los homúnculos no podían procrear¿Era ese rostro bello y puro, en apariencia, la mascara de un monstruo, de una abominación?

Se froto las sienes con los dedos fuertemente.

- ¡Basta, Edward, basta! - se recriminó.

Sus conjeturas solo hacían que le doliera mas la cabeza, no habría respuestas para el en esa sala por esa noche. Mañana las averiguaría.

No vio a Wrath mientras que volvía a su cuarto, tampoco lo busco, demasiado cansado como para interrogarlo en ese momento.

Se acostó, boca arriba en la cama de la habitación de paredes vacías. Movió la cabeza molesto quitándose la banda del cabello, cuando la cascada rubia callo sobre la almohada recordó involuntariamente, una de las ultimas frases que le oyó decir a Winry…

- Déjame arreglarte el cabello…

Con el recuerdo en la mente se quedo dormido, mas rápidamente de lo que hubiera esperado…

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

-¡Winry!- Wrath había gritado al ver a la chica en el piso, junto a su mesa de trabajo y las herramientas esparcidas en el piso.

- ¿Estas bien?- dijo aterrado tomándola por los hombros y levantándola. Winly lo miro. Tenia la frente transpirada y los ojos llorosos, el rostro contraído en una mueca de dolor, aun así le sonreía.

- Ya viene… el bebe…

Tia Pinako subió la escalera al escuchar el grito de Wrath.

-¿Que sucedió!- dijo agitada por la subida.

- Estoy bien, abuela, solo llama al hospital…- dijo la chica con la respiración entrecortada.

Pinako dudo un momento antes de correr escaleras abajo y llamar a una ambulancia.

El homúnculo se hallaba a su lado sosteniéndola, mientras las lágrimas le resbalaban por el rostro, el miedo brillaba en sus ojos.

- Prométeme algo, júramelo. Júrame que vas a cuidar del bebe, si a mi me pasa algo… Winry intentaba que su voz sonara firme, pero cada palabra le costaba un gran esfuerzo.

-Me dijiste que no te morirías…- le dijo el muchacho abrazándola, antes de empezar a llorar.

- ¡Wrath escúchame!-

El aludido no solo se sobresalto ante el tono autoritario, que casi le recordó al de su madre, sino también al hecho que hacia tiempo que ella no lo llamaba así, usando su antiguo nombre…

-Me tienes que prometer que pase lo que pase cuidaras del bebe, recuerda que es nuestro. La abuela no podrá con el sola. Por favor, recuerda que va a ser muy pequeño y te necesitará. ¡Promételo!

Entre lágrimas asintió, trato de reprimir la tristeza y desesperación que sentía, quería ser fuerte por Winry.

Pero aun, todo el trayecto hacia el hospital y cuando la vio desaparecer tras una puerta sobre una camilla, no pudo evitar llorar.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Al despertó con dos grandes y redondas esferas azules suspendidas frente a si y una ligera presión en el estomago, se pregunto si todavía estaría soñando.

Se froto los ojos bostezando, sintió una risita burlona.

Cuando la vista se le acostumbro a la penumbra, pudo ver que las esferas eran los ojos de Sarah que lo miraban con total admiración.

- ¿Que sucedió? Le pregunto todavía somnoliento a la niña frente a si.

-Te quedaste dormido - dijo ella, pestañas bailando sobre los ojos azules.- Ya son mas de las diez de la mañana…

- ¡Oh¿Y nii san?

-Ese…no se desapareció…- dijo Sarah desviando la mirada con una mueca despectiva.

Alphonse se incorporo en el sillón, tomando a la niña en brazos. Ella a su vez le paso los brazos alrededor del cuello.

- ¿Recuperaste tu memoria?

El chico de ojos pardos se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Wrath, que estaba sentado a la mesa.

-Ah, disculpa, me espante. Si, la recupere al atravesar la puerta, quizás mis recuerdos siempre estuvieron allí…- le contesto sonriente al muchacho moreno.

- Si…tras la puerta…- Wrath bajo el rostro, de nuevo la desolación se hacia presente en los ojos azules.

Vio un magro desayuno apostado en la mesa, consistente de tostadas y te. Sarah se sentó presurosa, en una esquina.

-¡Siéntate a mi lado, Al!- le dijo palpando con su mano la silla próxima a ella.

-Después…iré a llamar a nii- san, se pone de mal humor si duerme de más…

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Edward contemplo un largo rato el techo de la habitación desorientado, antes de que las memorias se agolparan en su mente, gritándole que no era un sueño. Que al fin había regresado.

Pronto también volvió la opresión en el pecho al recodar la muerte de Winly.

Se refregó los ojos para evitar, como siempre, que el dolor fluyera a través de sus ojos. Se giro hacia la mesa de luz, buscando el interruptor de la lámpara.

Sus dedos tantearon lo que parecía papel sobre la superficie de madera. Era un sobre. Edward prendió la luz y se incorporo en la cama.

¨ Para Edward y Alphonse Elric ¨ leyó en el reverso del sobre, algo arrugado y amarillento. Era letra de Winry.

Abrió la carta con dedos temblorosos, la opresión en su pecho se hizo casi insoportable al leer la primera línea…

_Queridos Ed y Al:_

_¡Bienvenidos¡Bienvenidos! Estoy tan feliz de que hayan regresado. Sabía que algún día volverían._

_Si están leyendo esto, es porque yo no estoy allí para recibirlos. Pero no se preocupen, porque esta casa no estará vacía cuando vuelvan._

_Sabes Ed, estoy esperando un bebe. ¿No es maravilloso? Recuerdo que te fascinaba ver a las mujeres embarazadas, porque decías que era algo mágico, algo que ni alquimia mas avanzada podía crear…_

_Tienes razón, no puedo creer que lleve alguien dentro de mí, que crezca en mi interior cada día, mientras yo continúo con mi vida._

_Ya tengo el nombre si es niña y creo que les gustara, si es varón le pondré como Papa._

_Desearía que me contaran como están, como es el lugar mas allá de la puerta, las aventuras que vivieron…Su sobrino estará allí para oírlas, así que quiero que se las cuenten. ¿Harían eso por mí?_

_Realmente quiero creer que voy a estar allí para escucharlas. Pero es posible que no sea lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir el parto .O eso dicen los médicos, pero todavía tengo esperanzas._

_Quiero pedirles también que no culpen Wrath por esto…sobre todo a ti Ed te lo digo, no te dejes llevar por tu carácter¡aun guardo mi llave inglesa por si se te ocurre ponerte violento!_

_El es débil, pero se que cuidara de nuestro hijo si se lo pido, y se que esta carta te llegara no importa si pasan veinte años. Confió en el, y te pido que hagas lo mismo._

_Esto es mi culpa así que te pido perdón…Aunque yo no este arrepentida._

_Cuiden de mi hijo, quizás sea diferente a los demás y necesite protección. Se que los querrá tanto como yo los quiero._

_Pero por sobre todo perdónenme si no puedo estar allí, para decirles ¡bienvenidos a casa!_

_Hasta siempre, queridos hermanos Elric_

_Su hermana mayor_

_Winry_

- ¿Nii-san?

Pregunto Alphonse desde la puerta de la habitación, con la voz quebrada por la impresión. Por primera vez en años veía a su hermano llorar…

Perdon si el capi no fue del todo bueno, no estoy pasando por mi etapa de mayor inspiracion T.T

No olviden dejar sus reviews! xD


End file.
